


My Lady

by Space_Weeb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, lmao this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Weeb/pseuds/Space_Weeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat are stuck in a storage closet together, trapped by a powerful akuma! Why not play truth or dare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe/gifts).



      “How much longer do you think we’ll be in here? Our Miraculouses won’t last much longer and I’ve already used my Lucky Charm.” Ladybug whispered to Chat, a small ‘eep’ coming from her throat as the familiar beep of her earrings telling her to hurry up and get out of there.

        “Why ask me? I don’t know why the hell he is. Hawkmoth set the bar up for this one, huh?” Chat sighed running his hand through his hair brushing over the ears slightly. His ring still having a bit of power left but wouldn’t last for more than 15 minutes. He heard a rapid beeping coming from Ladybug’s direction.

        “Crap. Chat. I’ll detransform in here. I need you to lean your head against the door okay? I’m going to find something for Tikki.” Her voice was low but panicky, the male nodded.

        “Anything for you, My Lady.” He walked to the door sitting dully in front of it eyes staring straight ahead. A large pinkish light coming from behind him. It took a nice bit of his conscious to not look back and find out who she was, the girl he loved, under the mask. “My Lady, my Miraculous won’t last much longer either. Find something quickly.” Chat stared at his ring waiting for the paw to start beeping. “And personally this isn’t how I wanted to find out who you really were.” He felt Ladybug take a seat behind him, laying her back to his.

        “There isn’t anything for Tikki in here. As long as neither of us move, we won’t have to know who the other is.” Marinette nodded to herself looking at an exhausted Tikki in her hands. “It’s okay, you can rest now.” She set the tiny miraculous in her satchel.

        “Want to play a game?”

        “What game?”

        “Truth or Dare maybe? I mean we’ll be stuck in here for a while until your Miraculous recharges.” Chat suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

        “Fine I guess. Nothing funny, cat.” She elbowed him lightly.

        “I would nefur.” He giggled at his pun. “Truth or Dare?”

        “Truth? Truth.” Marinette replied dully.

        “Hmmm. Oh. I have it! What did you mean about the “kiss” after we fought the cupid akuma?” Chat smirked, taking a bit of manner not to look back and see her reaction.

        “Look, you were possessed and you know how the old fairy tales go. To break a spell you do so with a kiss.” Marinette huffed, her face red. This was a bad idea. “I was just following lore and it worked.”

        “Doesn’t that only work with true love’s kiss?” He raised his brows.

        “Uhhhhhhh….” Marinette mumbled. “Your turn.” She made an attempt to change the subject.

        “Ladybug. Were your intentions true?” He turned his head a bit before snapping it back.

        “O-Of course they were! We’re partners after all.” Her face was burning, and she kept moving her hands even though he couldn’t see.

        “Ladybug.” He reached around for her hand grasping it in his own. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes leaning to kiss her hand lightly.

        “Anytime, Chat.” She blushed, giving his hand a slight squeeze and pulled away. “Chat?”

        “Yes, M’Lady?” He replied turning back so that he pressed his back to hers.

        “Do you ever wonder that maybe the person I really am is nothing like Ladybug?” She asked staring blankly ahead.

        “Ladybug you could be the weirdest, clumsiest, most dull person and I would still be here to fight beside you and tell you dumb puns. The person you really are can’t be worse than Hawkmoth.”

        “Well, I guess you are right about one thing, Chat.” She giggled, shifting her hand ‘til she found his resting on the ground, she put hers on his and gave a slight squeeze.

        “M’Lady? Do you trust me?”

        “What? Of course I do!” He turned, shutting his eyes, fumbling to pull her into a gentle hug.

        “Thank you for being my bugaboo.” He said softly, keeping his eyes closed and taking in the moment. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

        She kept silent and held onto him, resting her hand on his nape and her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Marinette whispered very slowly, “You can open your eyes…”

        “What? No! You’re detransformed! Do you really want me to know under the Ladybug mask?” He sounded startled, and careful.

        “Chat. Open your eyes.” She pulled away and rested her hands in her lap. He shook his head, but was already opening his eyes. As soon as they were opened even a bit he opened them in complete surprise at the girl in front of him.

        “M-Marinette..?” He gasped, his hand flying to cover his mouth. The obviously oblivious cat tried to take in all the new processing information.

        “Yep, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the clumsy baker’s daughter, Alya’s best friend, the person that is pretty much in love with Adrien Agreste.” She sighed and laughed a bit.

        “Wait could you repeat that last bit?” Chat’s Miraculous beeped over and over again as a sign to get the hell out of wherever he was. A cloud of green smoke surrounded Chat and faded slowly away without a sound revealing the very own Adrien Agreste. “You love me?” He raised his eyebrows as the blood drained from Marinette’s face.

          “What no?? I never said that. You’re so funny Cha- wait if you’re Adrien and I’m Marinette and I just said that. Oh my God.” Her entire face went red and she had a loss for words. She scooted to the corner and hugged her knees.  He chuckled and scooted towards her.          “Marinette you don’t have to be afraid, je t'aime. » He whispered and hugged her.           « Adrien I got my back up cheese I am ready to go. » Plagg interuppted, and with a sigh Adrien pulled away.           Tikki popped out of Marinette’s satchel and chimed in. « Same here, Marinette we’d better get going.  Oh and Plagg you owe me a cookie. »           Our two heroes looked surprisingly at their kwamis and just started laughing. « Right! » Said Marinette jumping up and grabbing Adrien’s hand to pull him up. « Let’s go kick some Akuma butt! » Adrien nodded as they trasformed holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ZOE BC WHY TF NOT


End file.
